Insane Rhapsody
by Youkai no Hikaru
Summary: She had been locked up in an asylum. Then they released her. But this time she's out for blood and no one can stop her, except for the one who put her in a cage in the first place. SessKag
1. The Reason for a Cage and Release

Insane Rhapsody

Insane Rhapsody

By Youkai no Hikaru

Summary: It wasn't fair. The reason as to why she was locked up here. The reason as to why they all thought she was crazy. And it was because of this same reason that she hated. Sess/Kag

Chapter One: The Reason for a Cage and Release

_It was pathetic. It infuriated her. How dare they? How dare her mother? Locking her up in this place. They said it was for her own 'good'. But what do they know. Absolutely nothing. They do not know of what she had to go through. They called her insane. A maniac. Crazy. But no, she was far from that. She was as sane as any other 'normal' person. _

Kagome Higurashi, age 18, was curled up against a wall. Her long raven locks falling over her face. The poor girl still had slightly tanned skin even though she hadn't seen the sun for months. Her bright blue eyes that used to be so full of life and wonder was now a dull, lifeless glass. Her plain white gown was as dull as the four white walls in which she was encased in every single day. It was not the best of ways to live out one's young adolescent life. But at least today, she was going to be released, again. It had happened like this before. They wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with her. Then, they would release her, and she would find another doctor. But this time, it was different. This time, she would be released for good. The doctors had given up. They could not find anything wrong with her, and claimed that she was perfectly fine.

Kagome Higurashi, for the first time in 6 months would be able to live normal life. If only it was as simple as that. But it isn't. There are so many problems to be solved, and questions to be answered. The sound-proof door opened. A nurse in drab white clothes came up to Kagome a bit timidly.

"Miss Higurashi? Today you will be released. The doctors haven't found anything wrong with you. It seems to us that you are perfectly fine," the nurse said.

_Damn right I'm perfectly fine. The fools think they actually know what they are talking about?_ Kagome thought.

The nurse gave Kagome a pair of clothes. The same clothes that she wore on the first day she arrived before they replaced it with the gown she was wearing. The nurse left so Kagome could change, and then came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair (you know just like the hospital, when you're leaving?) The nurse wheeled Kagome out to the entrance where Kagome had to cover her eyes from the sun. It took awhile for Kagome to get used to the light. When she finally adjusted to it, in front of her was her mother smiling gently at her.

"Kagome, it's wonderful to see you again," her mother said kindly.

Kagome just ignored her as she got into the car.

"They haven't been feeding you, have they," it sounded more like a statement. "Well you'll be eating a lot more when you get home."

There was no answer.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "I know that you might still be angry at me, but Kagome dear, you must trust me. It was for your benefit not mine."

"Hmph, yea right," Kagome mumbled.

"When will you learn to trust me?" her mother asked as they walked into the house together.

Kagome started marching up the stairs, but before she entered her room she replied harshly,

"Never."

She slammed the door and locked it.

A/n: Yes I know this is really really short, but think of it as a prologue.


	2. Consulting a Wall

a/n: so continuing on with the story…

a/n: Thanks so much for all those story alerts…I'm glad to know that people are interested in seeing how this story turns out. So... continuing on with the story….

Insane Rhapsody

By Youkai no Hikaru

Chapter Two: Consulting a Wall

_There was no way this was happening. She tried running, but it seemed the harder she tried the slower she ran. Everything was still moving the same speed, but it was Herself that was moving slow. No one seemed to notice how helpless she was: trying to move forward, but being held back. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth trying to take a breath, but nothing came. Kagome stared ahead. There was silver hair and those emotionless eyes...Her eyes pleaded to him for help. He opened his mouth and said, "I don't know you."_

Kagome shot out of bed. Sweat beaded her forehead. Kagome glanced at her clock. It was 5:00 AM. She knew there was no way she could go back to sleep. Kagome got dressed for a walk outside. She felt like she was suffocating in her room. The whole house made her suffocate.

Kagome opened the door and inhaled the fresh morning air. It seemed to invigorate her. A tint of pink made its way to her cheeks, and her eyes seemed to glimmer at the sight of the open landscape of the park ahead. Kagome walked toward the park and strolled around the pathways and looked at the blooming cherry blossoms. The scenery was serene, and she wanted to stay here forever. Kagome sat down on a swing, and gazed on the canopy of blossoms and dark night sky. She must have stared for hours for when Kagome looked down, the sky was a light blue and people were taking their morning jog. The atmosphere was relaxed and leisurely. It was the unwinding feel of a weekend beginning.

Kagome decided she had been out long enough and reluctantly walked home. While walking home, Kagome let her mind wander. _"I don't know you."_ It took several months of therapy to finally get Kagome to realize that the man was definitely not the one she had mistaken him for. But she had been so certain…she would never forget that face in a lifetime. However, after so many nights and mulling it over, she started to forget. The face became less defined. Only silver hair and amber eyes became the most distinguishable feature on that face. When she finally came to her senses, Kagome was staring at the door to her home at the shrine. She let out a deep sigh and slowly opened the door.

An angry Ms. Higurashi greeted Kagome. "Where the hell have you been, Kagome?" She glanced at Sota who was preoccupied with a videogame.

She coughed. "I mean, we were extremely worried about you Kagome."

Kagome scoffed. "Of course you were, _mother._" Kagome started up the stairs to her room.

"Hold it, missy!" Kagome's mother yelled. "You are going to tell me where you were, right now."

Kagome tilted her head and placed her index finger against her temple in a thinking position. "Hmm," she pondered. "No." She went to her room and slammed the door.

Ms. Higurashi marched up the stairs. She pounded on the door. "Open up, Kagome! Tell me where you were Kagome! Don't you see the risk of you being outside unsupervised? You are considered a danger to yourself and society. Why can't you understand how hard it is to watch over you? You used to be such a good kid, Kagome. You were an angel! And now you're some depressed teenager, who would attack an innocent young man! Kagome, did I do something wrong? Was I a bad mother? Tell me, Kagome, damn it TELL ME!" Her mother's voice went from angry to desperate.

The door suddenly opened with great force. Kagome yelled back at her mother "I'm NOT a danger to society or myself! I'm completely sane! I AM a good kid! You are the one with serious issues for not BELIEVING me! I'm not DEPRESSED! And I didn't attack him!! I was running and—DAMN! Why am I trying to explain myself to you? You don't believe a single word I say anyway! In all honesty, you are a bad mother. You weren't before, but ever since I came back from the well, you changed!"

"Honey! Honey!" Kagome's mother cupped her hands around Kagome's face. "I told you before: 'What ever happened in that well is not true. It never happened. You fell and hit your head pretty hard. You imagined it."

Kagome pushed her mother back. "No! I know what happened. You even helped me in it! It wasn't a dream mom! You DON'T UNDERSTAND! You never will!" Kagome once again slammed the door. This time, she barely missed her mother's fingers.

A tense atmosphere hung around the Higurashi household for the next few days. There was an awkward silence every time Kagome met with another member of the household. Sota always tried to stay as far as he could away from Kagome as if afraid to catch some contagious disease. Grandpa always watched her cautiously as if some demon would jump out of her body to destroy the rest of the family after it was done with Kagome. Ms. Higurashi…well with Ms. Higurashi there were the angry glares and the lightning flashes between Kagome and her mother.

Wednesday arrived and Ms. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. "Kagome, you need to get up. You have an appointment today with your new therapist," Kagome's mother stated. She closed the door and waited for Kagome in the car. About thirty minutes later, Kagome came outside and sat in the passenger seat. Ms. Higurashi started the drive to the new therapist.

"I don't need a therapist." Kagome stated.

"Yes…you do."

"I'm completely sane. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Well, we decided that it was best if you talked it out with the man you attacked. That way you can be on the road to recovery."

"We? I never had a say in this. I already told you. I didn't attack him. I don't need any recovering."

"The man you're talking with is, Taro Hiroto."

"Is he the therapist? Or the man I 'attacked'."

"Neither actually. He will be your consultant."

"What do I need a consultant for?" Kagome asked angrily.

"It's nothing really. You haven't gone to a consultant before. Maybe it's just the way things work in that office."

They arrived at an all white office building. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony. If she was going to therapy, might as well make her feel like she's going back to the asylum. They walked inside and a secretary greeted them.

"Hello, we have an appointment with Taro Hiroto," Ms. Higurashi stated.

The secretary nodded her head. "One moment please. Please wait over there." She pointed to a row of uncomfortable-looking plastic chairs.

Ms. Higurashi sat down and Kagome took care to take the seat farthest as possible from her. After what seemed to be days of awkward silence the secretary called them back.

"He will see you now. Please fill out this paperwork, take the elevator to the seventh floor, and the secretary up there will help you," the secretary smiled and gestured to the elevator to her left.

Kagome and Ms. Higurashi walked across the black marble floor to the steel elevator. They followed the previous secretary's instructions and met with the next secretary. This secretary was an elderly woman with an amiable expression.

"Good Morning. Have you completed the paperwork?" she asked.

Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"Alright then, please follow me," the secretary stood up and led the Higurashis down a couple of corridors with plaques of achievement of unknown doctors. Kagome couldn't help herself from gagging. What was the point? These certificates just showed they impressed other doctors and not the world.

"Right this way," The secretary's voice broke Kagome out of her reverie.

Ms. Higurashi thanked the secretary and walked through the door the secretary opened. Kagome followed suit.

They were seated in the most stiff leather chairs Kagome ever had the misfortune to sit upon. For the last half hour, she had heard nonstop babble from this consultant. It irked her to no end.

"Do you realize what you have done?" he inquired, staring at her though his wide-rimmed glasses.

"I attacked a man," was the disinterested reply.

" Yes, and what else did you do?"

"I called him by the name of someone else."

"And what was the name."

"I don't recall at the moment."

"You do recall. Do not lie or else we make no progress." Mr. Hiroto wiggled his mustache. He was getting irritated.

"You're only a consultant Mr. Hiroto. No offense, but you are only seeing which doctor is best for me yes?" Kagome defiantly questioned him.

There was a pause.

"Kagome, why are you here?" he wheezed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "To fix my problem," she answered dully.

"WRONG!" Mr. Hiroto straightened himself up. "You are here to understand. There can't possibly be a problem if you are adamant that there is nothing wrong with you. So, you are here so we can all understand each other and create a more peaceful environment for you and your mother, and most likely others around you." He moved his hands to illustrate what he meant.

Kagome laughed inside; this little man was quite comical. "Yes sir. I understand. Are we finished here now?"

Mr. Hiroto stiffened and took a deep breath. He seemed to blow up like a balloon and Kagome fought to hold in her hilarity.

Mr. Hiroto finally decided to let out some air and his red face turned back to normal. "Yes. You may go. Kagome, go home and think about why you acted like you did."

Kagome mocked a salute. "Yes sir!"

She walked out the door and the moment she went out of the room, she burst into unbridled laughter.

"I am deeply sorry for my daughter's behavior, Mr. Hiroto. She has never been so disrespectful before in her life," Ms. Higurashi said gravely.

"There is no need. Talking to her was like talking to a wall. She was unwilling to tell me and most likely anyone else. She has shut herself off like a clam. Don't worry. I have the perfect doctor in mind for her," Mr. Hiroto claimed assertively.

Ms. Higurashi thanked him and left the room and followed Kagome out of the whole building.

Ms. Higurashi walked faster to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome! How dare you? That poor man was only trying to help you," Ms. Higurashi scolded.

"Oh please, mother! Did you see him? He was HILARIOUS!" Kagome started laughing again at the image he created in her mind. "He spent half an hour talking about psychology! It was hardly relevant to what we were there for."

Ms. Higurashi fumed. "Stay here, Kagome! I'll bring the car around. If you are in my presence any longer, I'll burst!" She stalked off.

"Great! You're not exactly rainbows and sunshine either!" Kagome yelled after her mother.

Kagome sighed. Her mom was going to take awhile, she knew. The both of them weren't exactly excited to spend a car ride together. Kagome took the opportunity of finally having solitude to look around her. She gazed at the tall building she just left. _At least there are windows_, she thought. A hint of silver flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a man looking at her from the side of the building. Their gazes locked, and Kagome gasped. _Those eyes…_

A car horn was heard and the gaze was broken when Kagome looked to see her mother waiting for her at the curb. She looked back up at the building, but nothing was there. It was only an empty office room.

Kagome ambled toward the car. _It couldn't have been…_

a/n: and that's all for now. Sorry it took so long, but there have been certain issues that have arisen and I couldn't find the time to write the chapter. And I'm really sorry that it is so short.


End file.
